1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image segmentation, and more particularly to a system and method for sparse volume segmentation for 3D scans.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the scanners resolution gets better and better, the slice thickness gets thinner and thinner, and the number of slices for a given organ increases. Therefore, it takes longer and longer to process the data. If this trend goes on, computers capacity (memory+CPU) will not be sufficient to process the whole data, no matter how powerful the segmentation method is.
Therefore; a need exists for sparse volume segmentation for 3D scans.